Another light
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: still a work in process butt going to fix some errors crossover but still trying find the original


**I here by take the Challenge from** **2015 Lewamus Prime {this is his story }**

Disclaimer Do not own Naruto nor High school dxd

* * *

 **:Zackary Masayoshi**

 **Nickname and Alias:Zack,Z Black Hood,The Phantom Stray,The Stray hunter,The Undead Ripper, Black Dragon emeport Son of Acnologia**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Species:half Undead Ghost and half**

 **Age:18**

 **Appearance: He look young with a bit messy and Wild spikey mixed together with a color black hair a bit long, Muscle a build up but with some abs , pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, have Ocean or sky color eyes and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (mainly used to scare opponents). His Height is 6' 0 and Weight is 194 lbs (88 kg)**

 **Regular Clothes: He wears a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like**  
 **but with blue lines on his sleeve and the bottom and wearing a even a symbol of his guild on his back of his jacket. He wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands ,a red T-shirt with a with a wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed.**

 **Personality: sometime a Goofball ,childish ,modest but He makes people laugh at his jokes. He is a heroic person with good intentions. He is extremely strong and fast-moving, making him a dangerous person if you are on his bad side by his temper problem ,but He is very kind and gentle to people on his good side even take things serious**

 **Likes:family,friends, Teasing, foods, music, having fun, games, ,helping people, meats, dessert, root beer(A soda like), hanging around with friends**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, ,Veggies(sometime), heartless jerks, bullies, people who hurt or insult his friends or family, being push around, someone doing something stupid,someone ruining his root beer, people who lied to someone and used someone as a weapons,Arrogant Power Hungry People, Innocent People hurt or killed,someone attack the weak, People turning into slaves or being control by evil,**

 **Ghost formed appearance :his skin become light blue, pointy ears , green eyes(become black eyes with red pupils when he angry), harper teeth, his hair color become white ,when he is shirtless sometime he have black crack all over his body similar of ghostfreak from ben10 and his wings looks like it made out of bones**

 **a hooded black long coat jacket with green flames like**  
 **on his torn sleeve and the bottom and wearing . He wears a pair of black claws gloves with a green shell on the backs of the hands ,a silver T-shirt and a white tank top inside and black pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and-green steel-toed.**

 **sacred gear: Darkest Necro**

 **acnologia teach zack of black dragon slayer**

 **since acnologia is more of a spider since his cousin samel is more of a snake**

 **special ghost abilities :**

 **◾ Enhanced Speed**

 **◾ Enhanced Endure**

 **◾ Superhuman Stamina**

 **◾ Superhuman Strength**

 **◾ Superhuman scenes**

 **◾ Enhanced Jumping High**

 **◾ Enhanced Durable**

 **◾ Superhuman Reflex**

 **◾ Superhuman hearing**

 **◾Accelerated Healing factor**

 **◾ Superhuman Agility**

 **◾ Enhanced Flexible**

 **invisible**

 **Intangible**

 **Body Possessed**

 **holy Ice**

 **holy Fire**

 **black lightning**

 **gas/smoke formed**

 **aura/ki/ energy scenes**

 **healing**

 **poison immune**

 **Energy ray/blast"His blasts are composed of green and/or white ectoplasm. Without using his full power, zack can blow apart a good portion of a multi story building and bringing oppnents to his knees. from his eyes in human or ghost form. His full powered ghost ray is enough powerful to dig a crate of 4 meters. This power has other variants like:**

 **Energy Strike: He can channel his energy into his fist for a powerful blow with the same force of impact than a energy blast. His Energy Strikes can break solid concrete of the street even do it with his feet ,knee, elbow , headbutt or roundhouse kick.**

 **Ecto-Energy Waves: He can fire ghost rays in the form of powerful sliding waves of ecto-energy capable of knocking people several feet away.**

 **teleport ,darkness of gravity ,dark matter , light and darkness energy mixed together**

 **His sonic scream A.K.A Ghostly Whale, is 10 time stronger when he use his full power ability to generate an extremely powerful and highly destructive Ghostly m*** and cause great damage to species and, tangible matter and humans. powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially barrier shield ,It is also effective against multiple targets. It can send people and objects flying, shatter glass, bend metal, paralyze opponent, completely destroy weaker opponent and hurt ear drums or damage vocal**

 **Paralyzing Touch: By simply touching a victim he can knock them out.**

 **Superhuman Durability: He is highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage a bit like invulnerable . He is able to withstand higher amounts of damage than anyone. In his ghost or human any form,zack' body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. he was hit by a ultimate biggest explosion , biggest from giant creature or scream, only being knocked back and KO momentarily without showing signs of the attack hurting him so he still standing up not giving up,healed very quickly in a small period of time**

 **◾Power Augmentation: zack can increase his physical strength, becoming strong enough to destroy the barrier which is any proof ,mind control ,weapon even .**

 **◾Energy Disks: He can also fire his ghost rays in the form of explosive disks.**

 **◾Ghost Shield: His shield consists of green . He has been shown to shape his shield in the form of a wall, a barrier, or a mirror shield.**

 **◾Mirror Shield: Also known as reflecting shield. that can reflect any attack, including physical attacks.**

 **◾Force Field: He can create a shield shaped like a dome to protect himself or anyone from explosions.**

 **◾Ecto-Energy Constructs: zack can create solid objects with ectoplasmic energy; from shields to nooses, ropes, even a racket and a cage in or a sword sword capable of great damage, He can also trap oppnents in ectoplasmic bubbles.**

 **◾Teleportation: zack can disappear from one location and reappear elsewhere and vanishing in a cloud of black and white mist.**

 **◾Ghost Tornado: zack spins like a tornado, deflecting any attacks even energy or ultimate attack and causing huge wind gusts almost like a real one.**

 **◾Self-Sustenance: zack to be capable of surviving in low-pressure,High/ low-temperature environments**

 **his sacred gear: is acnologia but he nickname it "the Darkest Necro" is magic abilities but is more of a symbiote parasite of darkness from acnologia creates since acnologia is more of a spider since his cousin samel is more of a snake**

 **this abilities from anti-venom from marvel**

 **The Symbiote can mimic any type of clothing whatsoever, as well as blending Anti-Venom in his surroundings, rendering him invisible. The Symbiote has augmented all of its host's physical abilities to superhuman levels equal to, and in some cases greater than, Spider-Man's.**

 **◾Superhuman Strength: Before the symbiote was created Brock had conditioned himself to lift (press) 700 lb.[2] Once it was created, the symbiote added Spider-Man's superhuman strength to Brock's vast human strength, enabling him to lift over 70 tons. However this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his variable muscle mass.**

 **◾Superhuman Durability: Anti-Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed at a typical thickness over Brock's body, the Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arm weapons firing conventional ammunition. The Anti-Venom symbiote is invulnerable to the traditional weaknesses of symbiotes, fire and sonics. However it particularly vulnerable to a poison Osborn made using the Freak, and its abilities can be negated by Mr. Negative's Darkforce powers.**

 **◾Superhuman Stamina: Anti-Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host.**

 **◾Accelerated Healing Factor: Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. This is even more advanced for Anti-Venom, allowing him to regenerate from a shotgun wound to the head in seconds.**

 **◾Genetic Memory: The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma.**

 **◾Offspring Detection: The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked.**

 **◾Wall-Crawling: The symbiote also capable of Spider-Man's ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers.**

 **◾Webbing Generation: Anti-Venom can shoot strands of the alien's substance. The symbiote's substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding". The one limitation to this ability was used to Spider-Man's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Anti-Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, Brock can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents.**

 **◾Constituent-Matter Generation: Anti-Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent white matter or tentacles, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Anti-Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside.**

 **◾ESP (Spider-Sense): Anti-Venom also possesses an extra sensory ability similar to Spider-Man's spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man's inherent sense since the symbiote can detect danger from every direction and conduct giving Brock in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man's spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Brock's reflexes are faster than Spider-Man's, because they are enhanced by the symbiote for instance Anti-Venom can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets.**

 **◾Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense: Due to Spider-Man was a host of the Venom symbiote, and as a result his offspring, is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Anti-Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making Anti-Venom a deadly foe.**

 **◾Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Brock's preferred form of clothing was a white shirt, jacket and pants.**

 **◾Stretching and deforming: Anti-Venom can stretch and deform his body. Anti-Venom can also increase his size.**

 **◾External Symbiote Rejection: Upon being assaulted by Mac Gargan, the Venom symbiote attempts to leave Gargan to bond with Brock again. However Brock's skin is caustic to his former symbiote, which means the white symbiote has the ability to reject the Venom symbiote and presumably all of its children as well. However, it was later revealed that, if Eddie releases too many anti-bodies while curing people, it is possible for this power to be weakened and another symbiote can bond with him, as the Venom symbiote did for a while.**

 **◾Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Anti-Venom can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. For example, he enlarged his fist and slammed it into Mac Gargan creating more of an impact. Anti-Venom also can morph his hands into blades similar to his nephew Carnage and he can create a shield.**

 **◾Impurity Sense: Anti-Venom can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses, and other diseases.**

 **◾Internal Bodily Cleansing: After sensing the impurity, Anti-Venom can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body using antibodies produced by the symbiote. He uses this ability to almost completely destroy his old symbiote and to cure a young girl from her h*** addiction. This power can also be used to depower some superhumans, almost ridding Spider-Man of the radiation in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the symbiote, and nearly cleanses Radioactive Man of his powers in a similar fashion. It is unclear if Eddie can fully cure Peter of his radioactive blood now, or if that since the process was interrupted, it is not possible for it to happen again.**

 **◾Spider-Power Negation: After failing to cleanse Spider-Man of his symbiote remnants and radiation in his blood, whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Eddie becomes distant enough from him. Alternatively, when Anti-Venom ensnares Spider-Man by binding with the bits of the suit that is fired off as webbing, it also negates Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man breaks free from it.**

 **◾Fire immunity: In contrast to the other symbiotes, Anti-Venom is immune to fire and extreme heat. Examples of this includes withstanding the full force of one of the Punisher's flamethrowers and a superhot radioactive blast from Radioactive Man meant to immobilize Venom if he became out of control.**

 **◾Sonic immunity: Besides immunity to fire and heat, Anti-Venom also shows strong resistance against sonic-based attacks. For example, he was capable of withstanding Songbird's sonic-blast with little discomfort.**

* * *

It was the first day of Middle School for Zack Orion at the age of 11, and let's just say that he's not a happy camper.  
In fact, he's walking to school with his head down to hide the scar his dad gave him after a vicious fight with him last night. He didn't think today would go all that well, and he was right.

Weeks later  
When he got to his mother's house, Zack saw his mother watching the TV, hearing a special report. When Zack saw what his mother's seeing, he couldn't believe father was dead by police shooting.

Last night, he got drunk and got stopped by police who asked him to take a sobriety test. The policeman's response was being stared in the face in the barrel of a gun that his father wielded, in which he was actually trying to kill his mother and Zack himself. However, for some reason, his gun jammed, saving the trooper's life.

And as the man began to drive off, the trooper fires some bullets at Zack's father, in which one of them hit the father in the head, knocking him out, but with his foot on the gas, the car accelerates towards a telephone pole…  
BAM!  
…causing a blackout to the entire neighborhood, while his head slammed hard on the glass. He has already been killed from the trooper's shot.  
And now, after years of constant abusing, Zack felt a huge weight off of his shoulders. Even his mother's crying in joy as they were now finally free from the father's wrath.

* * *

(Next day)  
In school, Zack felt much more confident as he held his head up high because he's no longer afraid. In fact, some of the bullies even managed to leave him alone as well. At this point, noting could scare him. And the best part? He and Jacob(who is zack first best friend) made a few new friends.  
2 upperclassmen named Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, and an underclassman named Koneko Toujou.  
They all treated him kindly and they were able to play together a lot. Koneko seemed to like spending time with Zack and Jacob . Either Zack or jacob would get their lap sit by Koneko during lunch hour.

(3 years later)  
Zack was a little disappointed when he saw Rias and Akeno go to High School 2 years ago, and he was even more disappointed when he saw Koneko skip a grade and proceeded to High School last year, and now, it was his turn to head to High School, but at least jacob is heading towards the same school with him.

** At Kuoh Academy **  
The school Zack and Jacob were heading to was Kuoh Academy. Originally, it was an all-girls private school, but for the first time this year, it's now co-ed. It's also here that Rias, Akeno and Koneko are attending here as well.  
Unfortunately, some perverted boys attend here as well.  
Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.  
Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

* * *

But Zack didn't see any one of the girls he wanted to see during the opening ceremony. He heard everyone talking about them, but he couldn't seem to find them. So he went about his day hanging out with jacob, but with a little more company with them.

And with these new friends, Zack told them a lot of jokes with jacob, talking and messing around, and stop and prank perverts for disrespecting women.  
Because of these, he's well-liked as he was funny and lots of girls wanted his number, Even Zack politely declined since they didn't know him or showed any interest in doing so, the title of "The Cold Scar Prince", making them want Zack even more.  
As Zack was enjoying his days throughout the school, he finally saw them down the hall.  
"It's the Two Great Ladies, Rias and Akeno!" one of the girls said, and everyone stopped to take a look.  
And why not? They are the two most popular ladies of the school, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

* * *

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Akeno, Rias' best and childhood friend, is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.  
And as Zack walked up to them, the 2 girls saw him and the look in their eyes said it all. Polite Acknowledgment. It was as if they forgot all about then they left, laughing as if they hadn't seen a friend for quite some time. That's it?' he thought sadly. Was all the time he waited for gone to waste as they forgot about him?  
'Could Koneko forget me too?' he thought to himself as he headed back to class, looking dejected.  
** 2 hours later **  
Jacob worried of his best friend. They haven't seen Zack, and classes have already ended and most of the students have already gone home.

Zack was looking down at the street while being on an overhead bridge. His thoughts were clouded ever since that meeting earlier, not forgetting the look in their eyes.  
'So this friendship was all but a lie…' he said to himself, as he thought that this friendship is to just take a pity on him with the scar he had. And that annoyed him to no end. He hated people like that. But as bad as this is, it's about to get MUCH, MUCH worse!  
As Zack stood fuming on the bridge, he didn't notice a girl was trying to talk to him.

It was then that Zack was out of his thoughts and looked at the girl who tried speaking to him. And needless to say, she was very cute. Long black hair that reached past her waist, deep brown eyes, and she was wearing a light pink shirt with a black skirt.  
he politely answered the girl in cheerfully and she ask him to go out ,She then bowed her head, hoping for a yes.

* * *

No one has ever done that to Zack. Never had anyone shown so much conviction and respect, especially since he had done nothing to earn it. And maybe this was what he needed. Someone who would actually care about him. Not like Rias , Akeno and konkeo he smiled and accepted.  
Maria looked at Zack with an expression of pure joy as she hugged him and let him go, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrote her number on a piece of paper before heading home. He smiled too, at least something good came out of today.  
But little did Zack know is that he is walking into a trap….  
(Weeks Later)  
Zack was once again happy, now that he's got a girlfriend and he got over Rias and Akeno forgetting about Jacob was glad his best friend is happy.

* * *

There was someone who watched Maria and Zack from the shadows. A small girl with white hair seethed in a silent rage as she watched the stray devil talk to her Orion. Sure she hadn't been able to talk to him out of fear that some stray devil would kill him, and now that fear was reality. Koneko was the only to remember Zach. Rias and Akeno simply forgot him after middle school. And now all she could do was watch since Rias thought he was special in some way. She hoped for the best and that he'd be safe. But deep down she knew it wouldn't turn out that way.  
In the weeks following Zack was happy. He'd gotten a girlfriend and he got over Rias and Akeno forgetting him. Though he had yet to see Koneko but he honestly thought that she had forgotten him too. One day, Maria asked if she could come over to his house after school. Of course Zach said yes. After classes finished he led Maria to his house and brought Jacob over too so they all could formally meet. What happened there was truly horrifying.  
as he ran up to his room to grab the necklace he got for Maria. As he searched his room he heard his mother scream along with Jacob. Rushing downstairs he was met with the scene of Jacob torn in two, his blood coating the walls. And his mother, limbless and crying as she tried to speak,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
A loud scream from his mother was heard. Zack quickly rushed downstairs and what he sees is the most devastating moment he ever saw.

His mother's body was torn apart and said "please run"  
Those were the last words Zack heard from his mother before her head was crushed; her brain splattering the floor, and then Zack looked at the foot of the person who did it.  
It was Maria. And her outfit changed as she looked completely insane.  
"W…Why….?" Zack asked in horror.

"It's because I'm a Stray Devil," Maria answered in a now more malicious tone. "I used you and I never liked or loved you in the first place. Some kid you are."  
Stunned by her words as she was laughing at him, Zack couldn't move. She was another liar, just like Rias and Akeno, saying they'd always be with you, and then they leave you.

"What? So you were lying this whole time? You never actually liked me?"

"No, I could never like someone like you. I am a devil! I am better than you in every way! Now, you'll be coming with me and my friends outside so we can see what makes you so special." Stunned by her words, Zack couldn't move. She was another liar, just like Rias and Akeno. Saying they'd always be with you, and then leave you. But what could he do? She walked up to him and

"Hahahaha! So you can't move, huh?" Maria asked. "Then let me help you."  
Maria walked up to him and punched him in the head hard!  
PUNCH! punched him in the head, knocking him out unconscious. . The last thing he remembered was seeing multiple pairs of wings. Some like a bat, others like a crow.

* * *

.  
** At an Abandoned Warehouse; 9 months later **  
How long has been in here?  
Zack didn't know anymore. In fact, , he doesn't know.  
Unfortunately, throughout the days, it has been an eternal nightmare as they blended together into a mass of inky darkness, never knowing where Zack was or how long he had been there.

His only marker for any idea of time was what torture he had to endure from the forces of the many Stray Devils and rogue Fallen Angels. Cutting off his fingers, letting them regrow, only for them to be ripped off again. He didn't know how he regrew them, but he wished it would stop.  
He was beaten up, drowned, electrocioted torn apart in so many places by chainsaws, starved, and they even jammed metal rods into his ears AND eyes! he scream

That voice belonged to Maria, who enjoyed torturing Zack throughout these months. Always changing her tone just to mess with him. It was then that she came up to him with a syringe in her hand full of some type of black ask and maria said is a

the blood of Samael, the Dragon Eater, Maria answered, widening Zack's eyes in terror.  
Throughout the torturous months, Maria taught everything about the Supernatural world to Zack.  
Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Youkai,Hero, everything. Including the 2 Great Wars, and the Catastrophe.  
And one of the last things she told him was that there was a special dragon with cursed blood. That was Samael. And just a tiny bit of it was enough to kill Dragons. Even the 2 Strongest Dragons in existence, The Great Red and Ophis, were not invincible against Samael.

* * *

Zack just wanted to die, but not from that. Dear god anything but that. he tried to move away, to run, and do something to prevent this. But he couldn' didn't have the strength to move. She jammed it into zack's neck, letting the curse flow into my bloodstream. To say it was painful would be the lightest description of it. It burned like hell, like his blood had turned to fire and was flowing even faster. It was then, and only then he didn't want to couldn't die until he had his revenge against those who ripped him from his life, killed his family and friends, who tortured him to the point of insanity. And she, who lied and broke him more than anything else done to could feel my soul dim and I told it no. I will not die here, I will live to see the sun, feel the rush of wind as I ran, to do everything I ever wanted to do. And it would start here. Maria, who had been laughing up to this point was startled to see me begin to stand.

Suddenly, the temperature in the warehouse dropped by 50 degrees instantly, covering the metal in frost as the room was already 40 degrees to begin with, but Zack seemed unaffected by this. His hair turned bright white as his eyes lost their pupils and irises turning pure black, giving off a crimson light. His skin turned a very pale blue, like his whole body was frozen. Then, black cracks began to appear in his skin, like cracks in ice. His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark. But the most terrifying part of all was his wings. They sprouted from his back like a dragon, but only these wings were made out of bone, like they wouldn't even be able to fly. Even his tail is made out of long bones, but it also has a blade in it. His breath, if he even need to breathe at this point, didn't show.

He let out a scream that sounded a rasped shout roar.  
SCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHH!  
It was terrifying as Maria, and now, the rest of the Stray Devils and Fallen Angels gathered around to kill him, but felt their souls being forcefully pulled out. They even saw the small colored ball that was their soul sticking out of their chests.

Zack wanted to make their punishments as painful as possible before killing them, one by one.  
What none of the enemies knew was that the sudden influx of power alerted all the Fallen Angels, Angels, Youkai,Hero, everything in the area, including Rias and her peerage.  
The Fallen Angels that recovered charged towards Zack with their light spears, but they were surprised when the spears passed through him harmlessly. Somehow knowing what to do, he focused and smoke came from his body, spilling onto the floor and reforming a smoke version of e Fallen Angels that recovered charged towards Zack with their light spears, but they were surprised when the spears passed through him harmlessly. Somehow knowing what to do, he focused and smoke came from his body, spilling onto the floor and reforming a smoke version of him.

The temperature in the warehouse dropped by fifty degrees in an instant, covering the metal in frost as the room was already at forty degrees to begin with, but Zach seemed unaffected. His hair turned a bright white as his eyes lost their pupils and irises turning pure black, giving off a crimson light. His skin turned a very pale blue, like his whole body was frozen. Black cracks began to appear in his skin like cracks in ice. His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark. But the most terrifying part was his wings. They sprouted from his back like a dragon, only these wings were made out of bone, like they wouldn't even be able to fly. His breath, if he even needed to breath at this point, didn't show. He let out a scream that sounded like a rasped shout. It was terrifying as Maria and now the rest of the strays and fallen gathered around to kill him, but felt their souls being forcefully pulled out. They even saw the small light colored ball that was their soul sticking out of their chests. Zach stopped before he killed them, they deserved something much more painful.

What none of them knew was that the sudden influx of power alerted all the devils in the area, The fallen angels that recovered charged him with light spears, but were surprised when the spears passed through him harmlessly. Somehow knowing what to do he focused and smoke came from his body, spilling onto the floor and reforming into a smoke version of him. Both of them raised a hand and the gravity around the fallen and strays increased to ten times the gravity of earth. They all fell to the ground, struggling to get up but failing. He then increased the gravity on their arms while the rest of them went into zero gravity. Of course it was incredibly painful for them. He drifted over to Maria, who was in tears at this point.

* * *

"Does…it hurt…Maria?"  
"Yes it hurts! Please let me go, I was just testing you, I…I really do love you!" He laughed at that.  
"I…hate liars…and people…who kill…innocents. Now die…" He pushes the gravity up to one hundred times on all of them, killing them in an instant. His body changed back to normal then he broke to tears of what he become then he turn invisible and fly away suddenly quickly teleported to the area and shivered from the cold inside. When they saw the abonded warehouse they all stood shocked cause of dead body of stray devils and fallen angel rouge felt like someone did a massacre then Rias and Akeno didn't know why, but they felt sad, sadder than they'd ever felt before zack make a grave for his mom and his best friend Jacob then soon later discover his sacred gear is a undead dragon name acnologia they original apocalypse dragon and the brother of the great red name acnologia and since zack now a ghost with a half posion abilities of samel and ghost power.


End file.
